


I Think We've Earned It

by mooses_unicorn



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/F, Femslash, Handcuffs, PWP, Shameless Smut, Smut, slight dom!jody
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-29
Updated: 2016-05-29
Packaged: 2018-07-10 20:21:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,378
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7004986
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mooses_unicorn/pseuds/mooses_unicorn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam and Dean leave you with Jody after winding up a hunt. Your crush on Jody is reciprocated and you fall into bed together, or well, her car...</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Think We've Earned It

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by this imagine: http://spnfemslashimagines.tumblr.com/post/120734213971/imagine-fucking-jody-in-her-sheriffs-car

The roar of the Impala’s engine fades as the black car disappears round the bend in the road. Jody had called you and the boys in to help clear out a vamp-nest, and you’d decided to stay and spend a couple of days with Jody before heading back to the bunker. Although you love your home with the boys, you can’t deny you’re looking forward to spending a weekend in a real house, in a real town. You enjoy being a hunter – saving people, hunting things – but sometimes you miss the normalcy of regular life, and besides, ever since you first met her a couple of years ago, you’ve most definitely been attracted to Jody Mills and if the way she was checking you out earlier was anything to go by, she feels the same way about you.

“You ready?” you hear Jody’s voice behind you as she approaches from the now-abandoned cabin and perches on the hood of her sheriff’s car.

“Yep,” you turn and flash her a flirtatious smile before joining her, sitting slightly closer than is strictly necessary. 

Jody returns the smile and reaches into her jacket, producing two bottles of beer. She offers one to you, which you gladly accept.

“Found ‘em in the vamps’ fridge,” she tells you. “I think we’ve earned them, don’t you?” 

“Definitely,” you grin as you unscrew the top and take a drink, enjoying the feeling of Jody being so close to you, as you admire the view of sunlight streaming through the trees around you.

“(Y/N),” she says. You look round to see she is gazing at you, an intense gleam in her dark eyes. You feel your heart leap in your chest as she places a hand on your thigh before she continues. “I’m glad you decided to stay.”

“So am I,” you reply, glancing down at her hand, noticing how beautiful her long, elegant fingers are.

You set your bottle down beside you and look up through your lashes at her, both of you slowly closing the remaining distance between you. Instinctively your hand goes to her waist as hers slides up your thigh, leaving a tingling sensation in its wake, and a warm feeling growing between your legs. Your lips touch, softly at first, but the kiss grows more passionate with every moment. You slide your hand onto her lower back, the other going to the back of her head, fingers twining into her short, silky hair. You feel her free hand grab your ass and then slide up your back, her lips engulfing yours hungrily. You feel her tongue slide into your open mouth as you return the kiss with equal fervour, as the hand on your thigh shifts to start rubbing slowly back and forth over your denim-clad sex. You moan into Jody’s mouth bucking your hips up into her hand, desperate for more.  
Suddenly you’re sliding off the side of the hood and she’s pinning you against the passenger door, her hips grinding against yours, as your tongues continue to dance together. You trail your hands down her sides, fingertips skimming over the exposed bit of skin between her plaid shirt and her jeans, before sliding them round and massaging the firm cheeks of her ass, feeling yourself grow wetter by the second.

She breaks the kiss, grazing her teeth gently over your lower lip as she does so. She reaches past you, through the open window and straightens up, dangling a pair of handcuffs from one finger.

“Do you trust me?” she smirks, brown eyes gleaming.

“Yes,” you reply biting your lower lip in anticipation; if there’s one thing you love more than the thought of being with Jody, it’s the thought of Jody dominating you. 

Jody opens the door and you allow her to push you down onto the back seat, she keeps one hand on your chest, firmly pinning you as she climbs up to straddle your hips. You gaze up at her, almost trembling from the anticipation as she reaches down to the hem of your shirt and pulls it slowly upwards, knuckles grazing up your sensitive sides, pausing only to unclasp your bra, which she pulls off along with your shirt. She takes your wrists, which are conveniently above your head, in a firm grasp and handcuffs them together, the chain looped through the inside handle of the door.

“Comfortable?” she asks, placing her hands either side of your head, so she’s hovering a few inches above you.  
You nod. 

“Not too tight?”

“No,” you reply in a voice breathy with lust. 

“Good,” she smirks as she leans down to kiss you, but at the last second, just before her lips meet yours, she sits back, straddling you once more.

You rock your hips up into hers, but she gives a light slap to your thigh. 

“Uh uh uh. Patience, (Y/N),” she chastises. 

You let out a little whine of frustration, but keep still. She begins to slowly remove her own shirt, undoing one button at a time, and you know by her mischievous grin that she’s fully aware of your need to be touched right now and how wild with lust she’s driving you.  
You watch, enraptured, as she peels the button-up from her shoulders, letting it fall as her hands slide down to the hem of her t-shirt which she slowly drags up and off, revealing her smooth stomach, then a lacy black bra. You stare at her beautiful athletic form, eyes lustfully drinking in every inch.

“Please, Jody,” you beg, almost overwhelmed by the need to be touched by this beautiful women.

There’s a flash of something mischievous in her eyes and then she darts down, leaving a trail of kisses from your ribs down to your stomach as she deftly unbuttons your jeans and slides them down your legs. You let out a small whine of anticipation a she takes the hem of your panties between her teeth and pulls them down too, leaving you almost breathless with lust.

“You ready?” Jody smirks up at you, clearly looking forward to this almost as much as you are.

“Yes,” you breathe back in barely more than a whisper, but it turns into a gasp as she licks a long stripe up between your legs.

She goes to work with her tongue on your clit and you find yourself pulling against the cuffs in your desire to reach down and touch her. She works in fast circles, you can feel the tingling pleasure mounting, blocking out all other sensations and you moan her name.

Her tongue starts moving faster and you close your eyes, letting the tingling heat wash through you. You feel one of her fingers begin to stroke small light circles around you entrance and then push slowly but firmly in, causing you to cry out at the new sensation. She curls her finger just right, hitting your g-spot and you cry out again. She slides her finger in and out a few times before adding a second, and pumping vigorously all the while continuing the action of her tongue on your clit. 

The pleasure is overwhelming and being restrained and immobilized by the cuffs only intensifies every sensation. You’re soon reduced to a quivering mess, moaning and whimpering, interjected with cries of Jody’s name as she brings you closer to the brink of orgasm.

You’re practically trembling beneath her, consumed by desire, when she slips in a third finger and it sends you tumbling over the edge, the orgasm sparking through you, causing you to see stars as your whole body contracts.

Once you start to come down, Jody gently removes her fingers and sits up, grinning. You gaze up at her, eyes unfocused and breathing heavily, a small smile playing round your lips.

She leans forward over you and unclasps the handcuffs. In your post-orgasm bliss you act on base-instinct and pull Jody down on top of you, holding on lazily as her lips meet yours. Her mouth is soft and sweet, and you feel utterly content in this moment.

“That was amazing,” you mumble against her lips and can her feel smile against yours.

“And just think,” she purrs back. “We have a whole weekend of this ahead.”


End file.
